


Déjame contarte una historia sobre Weekeman.

by DanyIsDead



Category: Falling in Reverse, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsDead/pseuds/DanyIsDead
Summary: Diversos One Shots de Ryan Seaman y Dallon Weekes.
Relationships: Ronnie Radke/Ryan Seaman, Ryan Seaman/Dallon Weekes
Kudos: 2





	1. Bloody Nails and Broken Hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un extracto de un fanficc que pensaba escribir cuando perdí todos los borradores de Revenga, más ha sido descartado así que lo pondré aquí junto a diversos one shots que vaya escribiendo.
> 
> :)

El cristal se rompe apenas toca el piso, pequeños trozos que antes conformaban un vaso ahora se encuentran esparcidos en el suelo de la cocina. Mis orbes se quedan ahí, fijos en los trozos de cristal, incapaz de levantar la mirada, escapando de mi destino.  
El resto del mundo desaparecer, ya no puedo escuchar el sonido de las manecillas del reloj que cuelga de la pared de color gris, o como la lluvia cae afuera, ni como el microondas emite un sonido símbolo de que la pizza de ayer ya ha sido calentada, lista para comer. 

Sin embargo, nadie comerá pizza hoy. 

"Dallon, escúchame. Lo siento..." Intento hablar, mas él me interrumpe. No puedo verlo, más sé con total certeza que los azulados orbes de Dallon ahora se cuentan cristalinos, una tormenta está a punto de caer, y es mi culpa. 

"No, no quiero tus tontas disculpas." Continuo sin dirigirle la mirada, no puedo enfrentarme a la imagen de Dallon llorando. "Tu me engañaste, has destrozado nuestra relación." Su tono muestra desesperación, su voz ha comenzado a agrietarse y el dolor logra escabullirse a través de las fisuras. "¿Como has podido hacerlo?" Los sollozos son cada vez más fuertes, opacan el sonido de la lluvia que cae fuera de nuestro departamento, opacan el sonido de mi propio corazón latiendo con vehemencia dentro de mi pecho, enloquecido y agonizante ante la situación. 

"Fue un tonto error, Dally." Puedo sentir como las lágrimas comienzan que deslizarse a través de mis mejillas, más mi sufrimiento es irrelevante en este momento. 

Solo quiero que él me perdone. 

"¡No me llames así!" Es aquí donde por primera vez desde que comenzó la discusión, le dirijo la mirada. Nuestros ojos se encuentran como tantas veces lo han hecho antes, sin embargo, ahora en los ojos de Dallon no encuentro una pizca de amor. La devoción con la que solía mirarme se esfumó, la pasión que transmitían sus bellos orbes azulado ya no está ahí, y el amor parece haberse marchitado tal como si el otoño hubiera llegado de golpe a nuestras vidas luego de un largo y hermoso verano que parecía eterno. 

Maldigo internamente. 

Maldigo el día en que nací. 

Maldigo el momento en que conocí a Ronnie. 

Maldigo el momento en que me acosté con él. 

"Te juro que no quería hacerlo." Puedo escuchar como mi propia voz se rompe, al igual que el vaso que ahora se encuentra en el suelo. "Me equivoqué." 

"Y si que te equivocaste, Ryan." Una risa irónica cae de sus rosados labios, intenta mantener esa sonrisa burlona, más las comisuras de sus labios insisten en caer. "Eres un estupido hijo de perra." Da un par de pequeños pasos hacia mí, los trozos de cristal crujen bajo sus pies, y mis ojos se abren ante la sorprenda. 

Dallon no suele decir malas palabras. 

"Lo siento." Apenas logro decir en un susurro, retroceso un par de pasos intentando huir, hasta que siento como mi espalda toca el refrigerador. Esto me hace recordar donde estamos, todo vuelve a verse claro ante mis ojos. 

Un pequeño departamento en Salt Lake City. 

Dallon y yo nos mudamos aquí hace cuatro años, después de años de noviazgo, creyendo que estar juntos era lo mejor. Podía cuidar a Dallon, asegurarme de que fuera a terapia, comiera y durmiera bien, no faltara al trabajo y no intentara hacerse daño.  
Pensé que podíamos ser felices juntos, y claro que lo fuimos, demasiado me ateveria a decir. 

Sin embargo, yo suelo arruinar todo lo que toco. 

"Tus disculpas no solucionarán nada, sentirlo no evitara que me sienta así." Neiga con la cabeza, su cabello castaño que ahora es más largo de lo suele serlo se mueve, finos mechones caen por su frente. "¿Acaso pensaste en cómo me sentiría mientras estabas revolcandote con él?" Sus orbes se clavan en mi, cuchillas afiladas destrozando mi piel. 

"No estaba pensando." Tartamueo. Sé que me veo indefenso, diminuto ante su imponente figura. 

"Tu jamás piensas, Ryan." Ahí estaba de nuevo, la sorna en sus palabras. Sabía que no era él quien hablaba, eran sus emociones desbordandose, no sabiendo como manejar la situación. 

No lo culpo. 

Merezco todos los insultos. 

Merezco que me golpee hasta que la sangre cubra el suelo de nuestro departamento, que convierta nuestro hogar en una verdadera escena del crimen. 

Más él no es así. 

"¿Como diablos pudiste acostarte con Ronnie?" Su voz sale como un grito atónito, incrédulo. "Te podría perdonar si hubiera sido con cualquier otra persona, pero fue con el estupido Ronald Radke." Su risa cae en la agonía, retrocede y los cristales rotos vuelven a crujir. Observo como me da la espalda, da un par de paso a través de diminuta cocina y coloca su mano sobre su cabeza, jala un poco de su cabello. Parece pensar algo, asimilar lo que está sucediendo, yo solo le miro esperando el siguiente movimiento, rezando para que me diga que todo estará bien, hasta que gira sobre sus talones, y vuelve a mirarme. "¡Ronnie Radke!" Grita demasiado alegre, vehemente, su mano cae a su costado, y me dirige una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "Él ni siquiera te agrada, se llevan demasiado mal para dos personas que trabajan juntas." 

"Es un idiota." Bufo tras señalar lo obvio. "Desde luego que no lo hice porque tenga alguna clase de sentimientos hacia él." Las palabras salen a tropezones, intentando desesperadamente explicarle a Dallon que jamas podría podría enamorarme de otra persona que no fuera él, más me interrumpe apenas encuentra la oportunidad. 

"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?" Cuestiona, cruza los brazos a la altura de su pecho. Mantiene su distancia, no quiere acercarse de nuevo a mi, así que permanece del otro lado de la cocina, bajo el bombillo que cuelga en el techo, mismo que le da un aspecto intimidante dadas las sombras que este produce en su rostro. Sus bellas facciones y ángulos perfectos ahora distorsionados por la iluminación. 

"Estaba ebrio." Digo rápidamente, deseando señalar que ha sido solo un error. Dallon me observa, sus labios se convierten en una línea, las sonrisas irónicas se han marchado, y no hay un solo eco en estas cuatro paredes de las risas atónitas que escaparon de sus labios hace escasos minutos. "El se acercó a mí, fue muy amable, creí que al fin íbamos a solucionar nuestras diferencias y establecer una amistad. Pasamos toda la noche juntos, bebiendo, hasta que el se abalanzó sobre mí, no puede detenerlo y antes de que me diera cuenta había sucedido." Suspiro, creyendo que ha sonado creíble. La lluvia ha cesado, lo sé porque el ruido de las gotas golpeando la ventana de la sala de estar se han detenido, y el único sonido que puedo escuchar es el de la respiración agitada de Dallon. 

"¿Hace cuánto fue eso?" Su tono se torna más tranquilo, el volumen disminuye considerablemente. Más sus orbes vuelven a cristalizarse, el llanto que había cesado para darle lugar a la risa aguda marca su camino de regreso. 

"Hace un mes, en el cumpleaños de Jon." Las palabras parecen afectarle más de lo que pensé, puesto que sus facciones caen, dejan de ser duras, tensas, permitiéndose ver afectado. 

A veces no logro comprender como se siente, que sentimientos atraviesan su cabeza y como estos fluctúan en entre si. Me gustaría entenderlo para ayudarlo, más me es imposible. 

"¿Y no planeabas decírmelo?" 

"No quería decírtelo. Sabia que te depcionarias de mi, que creerías que lo hice para lastimarte cuando nunca fue así. Fue un error, jamas sucedió de nuevo y nunca lo hará." La ultima parte suena convincente, casi logro convencerme a mi mismo que solo sucedió una vez. 

No admito que durante la noche en que todos los amigos de Jon celebramos su cumpleaños en el viejo bar a la vuelta de la estación de policias, Ronnie se acercó a mi, charlamos durante horas hasta que el alcohol hizo efecto en nuestros organismos y los sentidos se nublaron. Olvídalos las diferencias, la enemistad y rivalidad que surgió desde que nos designaron como compañeros, las cosas fluyeron de una extraña forma, sus brazos se vieron envueltos en mi cintura, su cabeza se escondió en mi cuello y antes de que pudiera prevenirlo, sus labios estaban sobre lo míos. La noche prosiguió así, entre besos, ocultos en la parte trasera del bar donde nadie pudiera ver lo que sucedía. 

Esa noche solo fueron besos. 

Durante semanas solo hubo eso, besos. 

Durante semanas los encuentros casuales entre las sombras de las noches de patrullaje fueron lo común, donde solo había lugar para besos apasionados que no llevaban a nada más que a erecciones ocultas de las que nadie quería hablar. 

Hasta que Ronnie sugirió que fuera a su casa a ver un partido. 

Hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos esa tarde, y no pude detenerlo. No había nadie que pudiera vernos, nadie que pudiera detenerlos. 

Dallon llegaría tarde a casa esa noche, llevaba un caso complicado y necesitaba conversar con Brendon sobre la defensa que deberían brindar en lunes en el juzgado. 

Nadie me esperaba en casa. 

"Si que me has decepcionado, Ryan." La decepción cubre sus facciones, suspira y niega con la cabeza. "Tantos años tirados a la basura, y todo por tu culpa." 

"Tampoco es totalmente mi culpa." Antes de que pueda pensarlo dos veces la oración cae de mis labios como una bofetada sobre el hermoso rostro de Dallon, quien antreabre los labios horrisado por lo que acabó de decir. Mi mano izquierda instantáneamente se dirige hacia mis lados, mis ojos se abren como platos incrédulo por lo que acabo de decir. 

"¿Sugieres acaso que es mi culpa?" Cuestiona alzando la voz, cada vez las lágrimas corren a través de sus mejillas con más violencia. En sus orbes azulados ahora hay una tormenta, rayos y relámpagos caen, la ira de Dios se encuentra desatada. 

"No." Me cuesta decir después de retirar la mano de mis labios. "Pero te has centrado demasiado en tu trabajo, nunca estás en casa y cuando lo estás, solo te acuestas en el sofá a llorar. Necesito algo de atención, ¿sabes?" No comprendo porque mis labios siguen moviéndose y porque mi lengua se ha desconectado de mi cerebro, haciendo que musite palabras que he tratado de esconder en lo más profundo y oscuro de este. 

Sé que no debería recriminarle por absolutamente ningún motivo. 

Si se encuentra centrado en su trabajo es para evitar tener pensamientos que solo logran ponerlo triste, y hundirlo aún más en la mierda. 

Si llora desconsoladamente ignorando por completo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí, es porque lo necesita. 

No debo molestarlo, ni reprocharle nada. 

Sin embargo, no puedo evitar hacerlo. 

Y me odio por ello. 

"Bien, Ryan. ¡Vete al jodido infierno!" Grita con toda la rabia que existe dentro de él, casi puedo jurar que su garganta dolerá mañana. Gira sobre sus talones, y se dirige a la puerta de nuestro departamento, solo puedo verlo alejarse, sus movimientos son torpes, casi parece tropezar con sus propios pies. 

"Dallon, por favor." Intento ir detrás de él, mas mis pies se resbalan al intentar pasar sobre los trozos de cristal esparcidos en el suelo, me sostengo sujetándome de la barra de la cocina, rápidamente recupero el equilibrio y la postura, para ir detrás de él. "Lo siento, realmente lo siento." Las suplicas comienzan a inundar la sala de estar, haciendo eco en las paredes color crema que Dallon eligió. Las lágrimas ahora cubrían mis mejillas tal como lo habían hecho en las de Dallon, mientras continuaba murmurando inteligibles disculpas, apenas comprensibles por mis propios sollozos.  
Observe como tomo uno de sus suéter del perchero situado junto a la puerta principal del departamento, aquel cuadrado que mi madre le había obsequiado para navidad el año pasado. "¿A dónde vas?" Cuestione a metro y medio de él, incapaz de acercarme más, dándole espacio y así evitar que se alterara más, se sintiera acorralado y comenzara a sentirse asfixiado. 

"Ese ya no es tu problema, Ryan." Su voz ya no posee ni un solo rastro de rabia, ni un gramo de molestia embarga su tono, ahora es reemplazada por la inferencia. Su voz es tan fría como es el clima afuera. 

"Dallon, te amo." Utilizo la vieja artimaña, el mismo par de palabras que he utilizado por años para convencerlo de cualquier cosa. Pienso, si logre convencerlo de no suicidarse, de estudiar una carrera universitaria y de ir a terapia, entonces puedo convencerlo de que no cruce esa puerta y termine todo aquello que nos tomó una década construir. 

Sin embargo, sé que he metido la pata. 

Ahora fui yo el motivo de su tristeza. 

Es irreversible. 

¿Cuando deje de limpiar las lágrimas, para comenzar a ser yo el motivo de estas? 

Se detiene frente a la puerta, su mano toma la perilla de la puerta, firme pero aún titubea ligeramente, lo sé porque su cuerpo tiembla tras el par de palabras que han caído de mis labios, los mismos que él ha besado hasta el cansancio.  
"Por favor, no te vayas." Susurró apenas lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuche, una súplica más quizás cambie la decisión que haya tomado. Rezo al mismo Dios que nos odia por ser quienes somos, rogando que Dallon no se marche, que me perdone y decida quedarse conmigo. "Lo lamento, Dall." Su espalda se tensa, las venas de su mano resaltan ante la fuerza con la que ahora ha tomado la perilla de la puerta, suspira cansado, gira la perilla y sé que todo está perdido.  
Le veo cruzar el umbral, sus largas piernas dan pasos fuertes que retumban en el suelo. "Por favor." Los susurros quedan atrás, ahora solo hay gritos desesperados que caen para rebotar por todas las paredes del departamento, formando un infernal eco que me aturde. Su silueta poco a poco se ve más lejana, más borrosa gracias a las lágrimas que nublan mis sentidos. 

Ni siquiera soy capaz de ir tras él, mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo, mis manos golpean la superficie al igual que las lágrimas saladas. La puerta sigue abierta, escucho como baja velozmente por las escaleras, va deprisa en un intento desesperado por alejarse de mi. 

Maldigo la existencia de Ronnie. 

Maldigo mi existencia. 

Maldigo el día que nací. 

Permanezco un par de segundos más en el suelo, hasta que no escucho más el sonido de sus pies golpeando violentamente el suelo, solo mis sollozos y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj. 

Ahora estoy solo. 

Él se ha marchado. 

Él me ha abandonado. 

No lo culpo. 

Sin embargo, apenas puedo percibir que este es el inicio del fin.


	2. Querido Dallon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Antes que nada, feliz año.  
> No he escrito absolutamente nada en dos semanas, pero por suerte tenía este pequeño escrito desde hace dos meses y puedo publicarlo aquí.
> 
> Por cierto, ¿vieron el beso, o más bien, besos entre Ryan y Josh? El año empezó con Tokio xdd.

Querido, Dallon. 

Dudo que esta carta llegue a ti algún dia, sin embargo, esto no es actualmente de mi interés, solo veo necesario expresar mis sentimientos. 

Mentiría si dijera que desconozco desde cuando me siento de esta forma, cuando la realidad es que desde el primer instante en que te vi caí a tus pies. 

Quizás fue la forma en la que tu cabello caía con gracia sobre tu frente, apreciándose suave cual algodón de azúcar.  
Quizás fue la forma en que tu sonrisa parece iluminar la oscuridad de mi alma cuando hace acto de presencia.  
Quizás la forma en que tus orbes miran a tu alrededor, fascinados, siempre dispuestos a observar más que a mirar.  
Quizás fue la calida melodía que encuentro en tu voz, tan hermosa cuando escucho mi nombre caer de ese par de aterciopelados labios que tanto anhelo besar. 

O quizás fui simplemente yo, quien en ti encontró lo que tanto anhelaba. 

Necesitaba un amigo. 

Necesitaba a alguien por quien despertar cada mañana y molestarme en vestirme, por quien querer salir en las frías mañanas dinfivierno. 

Necesitaba un hombro en el que llorar. 

En el instante en que me encontraste, tirado en el olvido de mi propia persona, solo necesitaba un poco de atención y cariño. 

Atención y cariño que, ciertamente, tu me das. 

Cuando tus manos me tocan, tan suaves y puras, puedo sentir una frágil caricia que quisiera jamás abandonara mi reseca y palida piel. 

Cuando tu risa es producto de mis simples y banales bromas, puedo escuchar la risa de los mismos angeles. Tan suave, tan cálida, tan llena de vida que me revitaliza. 

Cuando tu sonrisa hace acto de presencia, el mundo parece detenerse para dar lugar al más grande de los milagros de la naturaleza. 

Cuando existes, la mismisa belleza existe. 

Cuando existes, yo deseo existir. 

El recuerdo de la primera vez que te vi, aún permanece fresco en mi memoria, como una fotografía que miro cada vez antes de dormir, estrujandola contra mi pecho, añorando la próxima vez que te pueda volver a mirar. 

Quisiera regresar a ese preciso momento, y mirarlo una y otra vez. 

Quisiera regresar a ese preciso momento, y borrar todo sentimiento que logro florecer en mi ser. 

Quisiera desaparecer esto que siento, más lo veo imposible. 

Quisiera desaparecer. 

Quisiera desaparecer, porque tu jamás serás mío. 

Tu sonrisa jamás será mía. 

Tu risa jamás será mía. 

Tu corazón jamás sera mío. 

Sin embargo, mi corazón es tuyo. 

Te entregue mi corazón desde el primero momento en que tu imagen se plasmó en mis pupilas. 

Mi corazón es tuyo. 

Rómpelo. 

Estrujalo. 

Juega con el. 

Haz lo que quieras con el. 

Al final del día, 

Y aún después de todo, 

Será tuyo. 

Solo tuyo. 

Porque yo: 

Soy de ti. 

Desearía ser capaz de expresar todo lo anteriormente escrito, contra tus labios mientras miro a través de tus hermosos orbes, más soy un terrible cobarde. 

Con amor 

Ryan xoxo.


End file.
